


Love is you.

by sheol93



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Kabby, clarke is a talented sweetheart, lots of pinning, pinning everywhere, stalker!lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheol93/pseuds/sheol93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week, Lexa Woods waited impatiently for Wednesday to come.</p><p>Because every Wednesday, her ears were blessed by a melodious and angelic voice.</p><p>Every Wednesday, the same melody stroked her eardrums.</p><p>Every Wednesday, the same lyrics of the song got tattooed a little more on her brain.</p><p>Every Wednesday, the girl's long and blonde hair glowed under the light of the sun as her fingers caressed the keys of the piano.</p><p>Because Lexa was falling in love every Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your song.

**Author's Note:**

> The song named, which also gives the story its title, is Love is You by Chrisette Michelle.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

As every week, Lexa was waiting impatienly for Wednesday to come. A normal person would want Friday to come faster in order to start a relaxing weekend, but in her case, when Friday started the only thought going through her head was that, hopefully, Saturday and Sunday would end soon to start again an exciting week.

 

Lexa loved Wednesdays.

 

Her work as a mail deliverer used to be quite heavy, always with the car back and forth delivering the mail and the different packages that arrived daily at the offices located in the center of Polis.

 

But Lexa didn't complain at all. She really loved her job. The excited expressions of the people when they received a letter from an old friend or a lost lover always made a smile to appear in her lips as her brain would imagine the words and promises that could be written on the papers that were hidden in the envelopes that she distributed.

 

Lexa could not help it, she was a dreamer and always tried to guess what was kept in the packages that she was always carrying in the trunk of the car of her company.

 

Yes, Lexa loved her job, but what she liked it best on Wednesdays.

 

Because on Wednesday was when she had to carry the mail of the week to a small music school located in Ark street, Mr. Kane’s music school.

 

She was on her way to said music school at the time. The smile never left her lips and her white teeth were showing, her green eyes sparkling. Her hands clenched tightly around the wheel of the white and blue car of the company and her name was read in a small plate that was attached to her white shirt.

 

Lexa Woods. Still, everyone called her The Commander. Her boss, a friendly and pretty humble man, thought that it was fitting because she was all serious and stoic most of the time, so he started to call her that. Gradually, all the people around her, including her family, began to adopt this pet name. Even she had begun to refer to herself as The Commander sometimes.

 

Curious, isn't it? It only takes one person to change something in our lives. And that was something that Lexa had already learned and assimilated.

 

Lexa parked the car outside the entrance to the music school, and with a huge smile, she opened the trunk from which she took a large stack of boxes and packages. Once she locked the car, Lexa walked awkwardly to the music school. The pile of packages covered her face and she couldn't see where she was going, and it also weighed heavily, everything must be said. Still, with professionalism, Lexa managed to enter the building and quickly went to the front desk, where she gave a shaky and tired smile to the secretary.

 

"Good afternoon, Indra. Is Mr. Kane in her office?"

 

The secretary looked up from the papers in her hands and opened her eyes wide at the sight of the young girl with her arms full of packages, rushing to stand up of her chair.

 

"My God, Lexa, how did you came up here from the car without dropping anything down... Let me help you, come on." Indra said, hurrying to catch a couple of packages from Lexa’s arms.

 

"Thank you, Indra." Lexa said with a grateful smile, shaking her head slightly to put away from her face a few strands of her long and curly hair. "So is Mr. Kane here?" Indra nodded with a smile.

 

"Yes, he's in his office. Come on, I'll help you to carry all these boxes."

 

Lexa and Indra walked down a long corridor and, by the way, a huge smile began to form on the lips of the mail deliverer. The lilting notes of a piano caressed her ears and a small knot of nervousness appeared in her stomach.

 

When they reached the director of the music school's office, Indra said goodbye to Lexa after opening the door for her and, after thanking the secretary with a smile, the mail deliverer came into the office.

 

"Mr. Kane, here are your gifts." Lexa said in a singsong voice, letting out a soft laugh between her teeth.

 

"Geez, Lexa, let me help you." Mr. Kane said, standing up and approaching the mail deliverer. "And I have told you already that you do not have to call me that when we are alone, it makes me feel old. Call me Marcus.”

 

Lexa laughed loudly, nodding while gently massaged her arms, that were kinda numb after enduring a big weight for so long.

 

"Understood, Marcus. Although it’s kind of weird to treat my clients that personally." Lexa said, approaching the school's principal.

 

"Nonsense. Come, come here and sit down, let's talk for a while. Or do you have something to do now?" Lexa shook her head, smiling a wide smile.

 

"No, you know I always reserve the school as my last destination on Wednesdays, so I have the afternoon off to stay talking to you."  _ Or to hear that wonderful song... _

 

"Aw, how sweet... How was the week, Lexa?" Marcus said, flashing a smile that showed some little dimples that could be seen under his beard, his short hair perfectly combed back. Lexa smiled back at the imposing director of the music school, with which, surprisingly, over the months, had developed a strong friendship despite the big age difference.

 

They talked for a long time and they even had a good cup vanilla tea, Lexa’s favorite.

 

Lexa, as always, let her gaze to stroll through Marcus’s office, even though her eyes had made that journey more than once before. The walls, painted in a very pale blue, were spotted by countless of portraits with pictures, most of them of Marcus with a slender and beautiful woman in his arms. She had discovered recently that the music school's principal was happily married to a famous fashion designer, Abby Griffin. Moreover, Lexal remembered that in her closet she had a pair of pants of Marcus's wife's brand, Griffers. That detail made Marcus to burst into a loud laughter a couple of weeks ago.

 

"Marcus, can I ask you a question?" Lexa suddenly said with a smile. Marcus nodded, sipping his tea and waiting for the younger girl to start talking again. "Whenever I come here to bring you the packages and mail there is a girl always playing the same song in the piano. Who is ishe? I'm so curious." Lexa said, looking at the oldest of them with a twinkle on interest in her eye that Marcus could identify perfectly eventhough Lexa tried to hid it.

 

"Why do you ask? Do you like her?" Asked Marcus and a smile appeared on his lips when the mail deliverer's cheeks stained of a deep red shade.  _ Bingo. _

 

"Not at all! I don't even know her, it's just that she's always playing the same song and I'm curious about it, that's all..." Lexa said, lowering the tone gradually while with one hand she was rubbing her neck, her eyes looking down slightly.

 

Marcus didn't buy that lie, and after finishing his tea, he put the cup on the table, staring at his younger friend with a tender smile. He was fond of the young deliverer, and Marcus knew that, deep under that stoic façade, she was a great, loyal and funny girl, so he had no problem with disclosing the identity of the girl who played the piano and whose melody invaded every Wednesday the halls of the music school.

 

"Alexandria, you don't need to lie to me." Marcus said, laughing softly as he leaned back in his comfortable leather chair. "I know perfectly well that you come to bring me the mail on Wednesdays only to see her. I'm old already, I realize these things."

 

The blush came back to Lexa’s cheeks and, with a sigh of defeat, she nodded, looking up to her friend, who was watching her with an amused smile.

 

"Okay, okay. Yes, I like her. And I like her a lot, so much that I come here only on Wednesdays just to see her playing the piano, but I don't even know her name." Lexa said bitterly, letting out a sigh.

 

"Clarke." Marcus said, and Lexa’s eyebrows raised. "Clarke Griffin. She's my daughter. Well, technically she's Abby’s daugther, but you know... We're married, so she's also my daughter now… Kind of. Step-daughter, yes, that fits." Marcus explained, laughing softly.

 

"Oh, well, then I hope you do not mind that I'm interested in your daughter, Marcus." Lexa said, rising from her chair. "And I have to go, I have to take the car to the company."

 

"Sure, the car to the company..." Marcus said, smiling a crooked and mischievous smile. "Have fun watching Clarke, and tell me when will you make the first move."

 

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Lexa and, after biding her goodbyes to Marcus, she left the office, heaving a deep sigh.

 

Contrary to what she had said to Marcus, her feet began to move in the opposite direction of the entrance of the music school, lost among the long corridors of the building. With each step she took, the melody of the piano was increasing in intensity, like the beating of her heart inside her chest. Finally, Lexa stopped at the open door of one of the classrooms of the school. Carefully Lexa peered in, allowing herself to admire the familiar view that blessed her eyes every Wednesday.

 

The orange light of sunset bathed the room and tore golden highlights of the long blonde mane that was covering the shoulders of the girl who was playing the piano. A pink dress covered her body and pressed on her curves, revealing the perfect figure of an adult woman. Her long legs were bare and exposing her cream white skin while her feet were pressing again and again the pedals of the huge black piano that was in front of her and that was emitting a wonderful melody. Her fingers were caressing the piano keys as if it were her lover and her face was relaxed, her beautiful sky blue eyes closed and a faint smile dancing on her lips.

 

Clarke Griffin moved her head gently to the rhythm of the notes that escaped the powerful piano and Lexa could fell herself swaying to the melody she had memorized, like the lyrics of the song that Clarke’s wonderful vocal cords began to sing at that moment.

 

_ What's your definition of it _

_ How's it makes you feel. _

 

Above the clouds. Lexa felt above the clouds every time one of the perfect notes fleeing from Clarke’s lips caressed her ears. It was as if her voice was making love to her brain and it left her unable to think about any other thing that was not that song and that beautiful voice. Lexa put a hand to her chest, clutching her shirt over her heart, which was pounding so hard that she was surprised that the girl who played the piano couldn't hear it.

 

_ Love's a shoulder to lean on _

_ Love is you. _

 

To Lexa, love was Clarke caressing the piano keys. To Lexa, love were those golden flashes that the sunset tore from her flawless hair, as if it was made with threads of sun. To Lexa, love was what she felt throbbing deep inside her chest every day that the angelic voice of that beautiful girl penetrated her head.

 

Anybody'd think she be crazy, get to feel affection for someone who she had never spoken in her life, but for Lexa it was something that, at that point of her life, did not care about.

 

_ Love is you. _

 

To Lexa, love was Clarke Griffin.

 

"If you keep staring at her that way, she will disappear." Suddenly, these words whispered in Lexa’s ear made her utter a sharp and startled scream, turning around suddenly to see Marcus’ face, who was staring at her with a look full of meaning. "Didn't you say that you had to bring the car to the company, Alexandria?"

 

Lexa put again her hand to her chest, her breathing so hectic. 

 

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide. 

 

The piano had stopped its wonderful melody. 

 

Marcus’ smile grew even wider.

 

"Marcus?" Said a sweet, husky voice, so close to her that the tiny hairs that covered Lexa’s arms stood on end. "What are you doing here?"

 

Lexa turned to where the voice came, and her mind went blank when she saw Clarke Griffin in front of her, the girl who unknowingly had stolen her heart and endless hours of her sleep during all those weeks.

 

"Oh, well, I was showing the school to my dear friend here." Marcus said, placing one arm around Lexa's shoulder. Clarke took her warm blue eyes from her step-father to fix them in the young deliverer, smiling politely. "Clarkey, this is Lexa. But she prefers to be called Commander, she thinks that it sounds cool, I don't really understand her well..." Lexa quickly opened her eyes wide and turned her face to the oldest of them, ready to retaliate.

 

"That's a lie!" Lexa complained, and she could had complained even more if it wasn't for the soft and melodious laugh that burst from Clarke’s lips at that time.

 

"Do not listen to my dad, he loves to annoy people." Clarke said, extending a hand to Lexa. "Nice to meet you, Lexa. I am Clarke, Marcus’ wife’s daughter."

 

Lexa observed Clarke’s hand and, after hesitating a moment, she grabbed it with her own hand. At the same time that her skin came into contact with the girl's, an electrifying current traveled from every pore of her fingers up to her arm and then spread throughout her entire body. Lexa’s cheeks were painted in red again as her eyes were glued to the beautiful and sweet smile of the girl she had in front of her, her heart beating like a thunder exploding in her ears.

 

"Nice to meet you, Clarke..." Alongside them, Marcus smiled because of how cute that moment was but, of course, it couldn't last forever.

 

"Well, Clarkey, I have to take this woman with me, she has work to do and we are entertaining her." Marcus said, pulling Lexa when he started walking with his arm around the girl's shoulders. Lexa’s hand abruptly let go of Clarke’s and the piano girl could only laugh softly, waving goodbye with her hand.

 

Lexa kept her gaze on Clarke until she disappeared back into the classroom, and not much later, the wonderful melody of the piano caressed again her ears. Once next to the car, Lexa rubbed her red cheeks, staring with squinting eyes at Marcus, who didn't stop smiling for a moment.

 

"I don't know whether I should thank you or hate you for this forever." Lexa said, letting out a sigh that, gradually, transformed into a wide smile.

 

"I prefer you to thank me for this, you got to talk to her, you little coward thing." Marcus said, approaching his friend in order to place a hand on her head and ruffle her hair in an affectionate gesture. "And now, joking aside. I think you should do something with those feelings of yours. I trust in you. If you like her that much, make her fall for you. But my daughter isn't an easy person. If you want her, you have to work very hard." Marcus said, staring at Lexa’s eyes.

 

Lexa was quite surprised since she had never seen Marcus’ serious side before, but the words of her friend only made her to make a decision even faster.

 

She would make Clarke Griffin to fall in love with her.

 


	2. Our song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always apreciated.  
> English is not my first language, so excuse me if there's any mistake or awkward phrasing.

As every Wednesday, armed with a music sheets folder under her arm, Clarke made her way into her step-father’s music school. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and it was moving back and forth at the rhythm of her steps, tight black jeans tailored to her legs while a red button-down shirt covered the upper part of her body.

 

In her face, a smile that could lit more than the sun any room which she passed throught, her eyes narrowed in a half moon to greet everyone who was on the way with a big and bright smile.

 

"Good afternoon, Indra." Clarke said as a greeting.

 

"Oh, Clarke, good afternoon. Are you going to play the piano again today?" Indra said from her table. Clarke nodded.

 

"As every Wednesday evening, I have to ace this song if I want to start with a new one." Clarke shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Is Marcus here?" Clarke shook her head.

 

"He still has not arrived."

 

"I see... Well, I gotta go to practice, see you later."

 

"Good luck, Clarke." And after saying goodbye to the secretary of the music school, Clarke re-started her way to her favorite classroom.

 

She opened the door and the intense sunshine of the late afternoon blinded her for a moment. When her blue eyes adjusted to the huge amount of light coming through the windows, just covered by a simple curtain, her gaze turned to the huge grand piano that reigned inside the room.

 

At the moment, her brow furrowed.

 

There was something weird in the room.

 

Clarke, curiously, approached the piano and, after leaving her folder with music sheets on the piano bench, she stared intently at a paper that was on the top of the big instrument, under a bright red rose.

 

Carefully, almost hesitant, Clarke took the rose and brought it to her nose to inhale its aroma. Inadvertently, a small smile appeared on her lips. After leaving the rose in its place, Clarke took the sheet of paper that was under the flower and, after opening it, she read the few words that were written there.

 

_ Love is you, Clarke Griffin. _

 

* * *

__

Lexa sucked air into her lungs when Clarke took note of paper that was on the piano, her forest green eyes fixed on those mesmerizing azure orbs. A flash of confusion soared in Clarke’s eyes, quickly replaced by the glow of a smile that did not take long to reach her lips.

 

Clarke looked around and Lexa followed every move with her green gaze, as Clarke’s right hand put behind her ear some strands of blonde hair in a nervous gesture or how her upper teeth caught her lower lip.

 

Then Clarke walked quickly toward the door of the room and Lexa felt the temperature leaving any trace of itself from her face to see how Clarke was closer and closer to her, who was staring at her, crouched on the other side of one of the windows that were facing the hallway. Quickly, Lexa ran with fast and silent strides the distance that separated her from the open door of the class that was just in front and hid inside, watching through a window how Clarke looked at both sides of the hallway once she reached the door.

 

Lexa watched as the confused look on the pianist's face slowly relaxed into a smile when she re-read the words written on the note and how her ponytail swung over her shoulders as she turned to go again inside the piano classroom.

 

Not much later, the piano notes caressed again Lexa’s ears, the melodious voice of Clarke warming her heart hopelessly.

 

_ Love is you. _

 

* * *

__

The weeks passed and Clarke had become familiar to read a note every Wednesday when she reached her music class, which always was accompanied by a red rose.

 

Poems derived from the lyrics of the song that she had spent weeks rehearsing took shape before her eyes and her heart was starting to beat louder and louder and her cheeks to glow red from blushing every single Wednesday.

 

That Wednesday, due to her impatience, Clarke arrived half an hour earlier than she was used to arrive at the music school. She didn't even stopped to talk with Indra, as usual, in fact it was after a brief greeting that she addressed hastily into the room of the huge grand black piano.

 

With a smile, Clarke opened the door, her eyes automatically turning to the piano, hoping to see a rose and a note. But her blue eyes opened wide to see nothing on the piano. Nervous and worried, Clarke left her music sheets on the piano and, in desperation, she began to looking around the room. Could it be possible that after waiting all week, her admirer would stop their weekly love notes? Did they got tired of her?

 

Lexa, meanwhile, walked quietly down the corridor, heading for the piano room, a red rose and a note in her hand. She was about to enter the room when her eyes fell on the slender figure of Clarke, who was crouched under the piano, looking for something. Her green eyes widened and both, the note and the rose, slipped from her fingers when she started to run away in a reflex action.

 

Clarke, hearing the noise, looked up quickly, so much that she hit the back of her head with the piano.

 

"Oghf..." Clarke growled and, rubbing the back of her head, she rushed out from under the piano, quickly approaching the note and the rose, standing by the door. After picking them up and following an impulse, Clarke ran down the hallway following the path were the sound of hurried footsteps were heard.  _ I know you're here... I want to see you... _

 

But around the corner, all Clarke saw was a big pile of boxes against which she crashed headlong, causing both of her and the person who carried them in their arms to fall to the ground.

 

"Jesus!" Exclaimed Clarke, hissing between her teeth, the note and the rose still gripped between her fingers.

 

"Holy sh..." Lexa said, her eyes closed and her hands rubbing her aching back.

 

"Oh my god, Lexa..." Clarke said, realizing who she had run to. "I'm sorry, I was running and I didn't see you..." Clarke said, standing up and stretching her free hand to help Lexa to get up.

 

Lexa looked up to Clarke, a slight blush warming her cheeks, which she hoped to go unnoticed due to the fall they had suffered. She reached out and grabbed Clarke’s hand, standing up from the ground.

 

"It's okay, Clarke, just a silly accident. Did you get hurt?" Asked Lexa, looking Clarke up and down, her eyes fixing at the rose and the note in her hand. Hawking a little, she could not avoid that a question escaped her lips. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

 

Hearing that second question, blush stained Clarke’s cheeks, putting the hand that held the note and the rose behind her back in a vain attempt to hide them from the sight of the other girl.

 

"Nowhere in particular... By the way, Lexa, have you seen someone around here? Someone who was running?" Asked Clarke, a desperate gleam in her blue eyes as she stared at Lexa, waiting for a response. Lexa swallowed hard, slowly shaking her head as her eyes hopelessly hooked to the warm and gentle eyes of the blonde girl.

 

"Nope, sorry... Looking for someone..?"

 

"Yes... But do not worry, I'll find him... Or her." Clarke said and she picked up a couple of the packages that Lexa was carrying before, giving them back to her with a small smile. "Here, this is yours. I'm sorry you fell because of me, Lexa."

 

"It's okay..." Lexa said softly, grabbing the packages from Clarke’s hands, the tips of her fingers briefly caressing the fingers of the pianist.

 

"See you another day, okay? I have to go back to practice." And with one last smile, Clarke said goodbye to the mail girl and turned around to go back to the piano room.

 

When Clarke turned the corner and disappeared from her view, Lexa let out a loud sigh of relief, dropping to the ground, her back against the wall, boxes scattered around and her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

 

"She is looking for me..." Lexa said quietly, and without realizing it herself, a wide and bright smile was drawn out on her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Is there something chemical _

_ A scientist might say. _

_ Well, love much be a drug and _

_ I'm addicted to it, to the reflection of the sun on your hair _

_ the way your fingers caress the piano keys _

_ and if it is not too much, I want to know _

_ if someday I could entangle them with mine, _

_ and recite in your ear that I have the answer. _

_ That love is you and that is the most certain truth. _

 

Clarke’s heart was beating a mile a minute to read those words another Wednesday. The smile seemed to be indelible from her face as she brought the note to her chest, her eyes closed in a dream to finally glimpse the face of the secret admirer who was stealing her daily hours of sleep and made every week the wait for Wednesdays to became harder and harder.

 

But that day was different, she thought. With a pen and paper, Clarke leaned on the piano and, with trembling hands, she began to write.

 

_ If love is me, what are you? _

_ Without identity you are just a shadow _

_ lurking and watching me. _

_ But I'm not scared of you, _

_ because you make my heart to beat faster and louder. _

_ Could I see you someday? _

_ I want to put a face on the person who steals my sleep and my heartbeat. _

 

* * *

Once Clarke had abandoned the piano room, Lexa entered in it as she usually did every Wednesday. She had picked up the habit of simply sit on the bench of the piano and let her fingers caress the keys of the imposing instrument, not daring to play a note.

 

That day, however, as Clarke had felt to see the first note on the piano, Lexa’s heart jumped in her chest and she rapidly approached the piano. She took the note between her trembling fingers and with hungry eyes devoured each of the words, a stupid and big smile appearing on her lips.

 

"Clarke..." Was all Lexa could say before, hugging the piece of paper, she started to spin on herself, a laugh of joy escaping from her lips, which was followed by many more, which resounded around all the music school.

 

In his office, Marcus drew a small smile as his lips caressed the edge of his teacup.

 

"What are you smiling at, my love?" Asked Abby, looking curiously at Marcus over the book she was reading. Marcus flashed a broad smile, stretching one hand to catch one of the hands of his wife and intertwining his fingers with hers.

 

"Love is wonderful, isn't it?" Said Marcus and, to the puzzled look Abby gave him, he could only laugh out loud. "I love you, Abby."

 

"And I love you, my dear idiot."

 

* * *

_ Me? I am the moon, Clarke Griffin. _

_ And you are the sun, we shine at different hours. _

_ But thanks to your light I can shine at night. _

_ I depend of you to live. _

_ Your voice gives life to this heart of mine. _

_ And your smile makes my legs weak until they can't carry my weight. _

_ Someday. Someday I'll be brave enough to show myself to you. _

_ For now I just want to remind you a thing... _

_ Love's like the water when the well runs dry _

_ quenchs my thirst, keeps me alive. _

_ But I didn't know I was thirsty until I saw you. _

 

"Ugh, really..." Clarke felt her cheeks burning again. Two months had passed and she had only received roses and notes every Wednesday. She was impatient and felt like it was affecting her skills on the piano. She was desperate. She needed to know who her admirer was. She needed to know who was the person she was in deeply in love with.

 

Determined, Clarke ended her practice of that Wednesday and went to her step-father’s office. After knocking on the door and receiving permission to enter, Clarke entered the office, dedicating her dad a huge smile.

 

"Hello, Marcus." Clarke said, sitting in front of the desk.

 

"Clarkey, why do I have the pleasure of having you in my office?" Marcus said, giving his step-daughter a cup of tea. Lexa’s favorite tea.

 

"Marcus... These two months I have been experiencing some things that I can not clarify..." Clarke said, feeling her cheeks warming due to blush, sipping the tea. She had never spoken of the notes and the roses to anyone and disclosing it to her step-dad made her feel very self-conscious. Marcus, with worried eyes, leaned his body slightly forward, curiously.

 

"What is it, Clarke?"

 

Timidly, Clarke reached out and showed her dad the last note she had received. Marcus took the paper between his fingers and read it quickly, his eyebrows rising slightly. _ Smooth, Commander, smooth... _

 

"I see that someone has a secret admirer..." Marcus teased, giving his step-daughter a lopsided smile. Clarke nodded, slowly running a hand through her blonde hair in a nervous gesture. "You don't know who they are?"

 

"No, and I can not wait to see his or her face, to know how this person is..." Clarke gently bit her lower lip, staring intensely at her step-dad’s eyes before looking down again, shyly. "I think I'm in love, Marcus, and it's ridiculous because, how can I fall in love with someone who, until now, is nothing but a shadow?" Marcus drew a discreet smile, looking tenderly at his daughter.  _ Lexa should reveal herself now and I do not know why the heck she is wasting time, as always, this damn girl... _

 

"Aw, Clarkey... I have never imagined seeing you like this... The truth is that-" The words were cut in Marcus throat when, throught the office's window, at Clarke’s back, he saw Lexa walking down the hallway, heading to the piano room.

 

An idea flashed through his mind at that time and a bright smile was painted on his lips, stretching a hand to his step-daughter to caress tenderly her face.

 

"Clarke..."

 

"Uhm?"

 

"Go to the piano room. There you will find what you want." Marcus said to his daughter, with a small, bright smile playing on his lips.  _ You better thank me for this, Commander... _

__

* * *

 

 

The orange light of the sunset came as a golden cascade inside the room, playing to tear a soft orange glow from the polished dark surface of the piano. The sound of running footsteps echoed in the hallway, but Lexa Woods seemed unaware, her hands simply caressing the stunning piano keys, a silly smile playing on her lips while in her head images of Clarke sitting there churned like a tornado. Unaware, the lyrics of the song that she had already memorized began to leave her lips, her sweet, soft voice filling the six walls of the room to the rhythm of a tune that even the rhythm of her heartbeat had already learned.

 

That was the sight that met Clarke Griffin’s azure eyes when she reached the door of the classroom. The sun was tearing golden shines from the dark and braided mane of the mail deliverer and her soft voice was slowly slipping inside her ears.  _ It was you all along... _

 

The surprise soon gave way to a pleasant warmth that started in her chest and slowly spreaded to every corner of her body. The way Lexa’s long and slender fingers were caressing the piano keys, as if it was something fragile and she was afraid to break it; the way her bright green eyes were closed and the immense peace that reflected her lovely features; how the song came from her lips so pleasing to the ear that looked like she had been rehearsing it as much as herself.

 

She bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling nervous. A lump appeared in the pit of her stomach and her feet, ignoring her brain, began to move towards the piano, the pleasant vanilla fragrance that emanated from Lexa hitting her like punch. Clarke breathed deeply and she swore that at that moment her head was spinning, unable to not see anything but Lexa.

 

Carefully, she sat next to the deliverer, looking sideways to make sure she had not noticed her yet. She listened intently and, guessing the part of the song for which she was at, Clarke let her fingers to come in contact again to the piano keys, starting to play at the right time.

 

Lexa opened her eyes at that very moment, being the first thing she saw some hands plucking from the piano the beautiful melody which was already ringing in her head. Lexa turned and found herself face to face with Clarke, who gave her a small smile that made every last millimeter of the face of the green eyed girl to turn of a deep shade of red. Clarke’s smile widened a little more.

 

"Keep on singing, please..." Clarke muttered, her eyes half closed in two bright blue half moons because of the big smile playing on her lips.

 

And that was what Lexa did. With a heavy sigh that helped her to loosen the knot of nerves that suddenly gripped her stomach, Lexa began to sign again, at the rhythm that marked the melody from Clarke’s fingers.

 

Clarke stared at her for a moment before diverting her gaze to the piano keys and, closing her eyes, she began to sing too.

 

Her voice and Lexa’s roamed the classroom's space in a harmony that surprised both of them. The way in which their voices, sweet and powerful; and husky and soft, mingled to form a one single voice made the tiny hairs on Marcus’ arms to stood up when he listened them from his office.

 

"Ah, Commander, I have to treat you to dinner as a reward." Marcus said with a small laugh as he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head to enjoy the more than familiar song.

 

Until the last of the notes didn't die on the piano keys, both girls did not open their eyes. Cheeks flushed and hearts beating in their chests as if they were a drum, a strange feeling emanating from them until it wrapped them up completely.

 

Lexa turned her face to look at Clarke, somewhat embarrassed to be able to observe her so close rather than from the other side of the window. Clarke, in turn, looked up at Lexa, her eyes wandering around the gorgeous face of the mail deliverer as if she was seeing her for the first time, her gaze lingering longer than necessary on her plump lips. Lexa cleared her throat softly.

 

"Clarke, I..." Began Lexa in an attempt to loosen the awkward atmosphere.

 

But the words died in her throat as Clarke’s lips closed over her own.

 

Lexa’s eyes opened wide, her eyes staring at the closed ones of the other girl. Her heart seemed that was going to explode at any moment and she was sure that her cheeks were burning under the gentle touch of the pianist's fingers. A pleasant sensation that began on her lips traveled to her heart, and from there it spread to every corner of her body before her lips come to life and, with infinite slowness, began to move against the pianist's ones.

 

Her arms snaked up to encircle her waist, pulling her to her body, and no much later, Clarke’s arms surrounded Lexa’s neck, clinging to her as if she was a lifeline.

 

Their lips caressed with infinite slowness, playing to trap them between each other, like looking for a dominance that really did not belong to either of them. As if they were synchronized, a deep sigh escaped from the lungs of both girls, mingling between them, like their saliva inside their mouths.

 

After a few minutes that seem eternal, Clarke pulled away from Lexa, enough to see her face, her eyes boring into the mail deliverer's clouded green iris, who looked at her with the same intensity.

 

"Love is you, Clarke..." Lexa said softly, her eyes going down again until they met with the pianist's lips, which curled into a shy smile at her words.

 

Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck, hugging her tightly. "And you've stopped being a shadow..."

 

A small smile appeared on Lexa’s face, who rested her cheek on the top of Clarke’s head, quietly closing her eyes while her hands were walking in soft caresses on the blue eyed girl's back.

 

"Right... Now I am only a moon that shines with its sun." Lexa said, grabbing the pianist's shoulder to pull her away a little and be able to give her a wide and sweet smile. "Would you be my only sun, Clarke Griffin? I have not stopped shining from the first day I saw you..."

 

"Shine with me, Lexa." And with those words and in response, Clarke caught again Lexa’s lips between hers, never stopping to notice the strong beat of her heart in her ears, two hearts that beat at the rhythm of a very familiar song.

 

 


End file.
